


when I get to where I’m going, gonna have you trembling

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Naruto Oneshots [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Haruno Sakura, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Haruno Sakura, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Fucked Unconscious, Gagging on Cock, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mild subdrop, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Hyuuga Neji, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Sub Hoshigaki Kisame, Sub Hyuuga Neji, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Sakura had left the ball in Neji's court, but while she was waiting for him to decide what to do with it, she had a certain big lover to learn.Kisame wasn't complaining about having all of Sakura's focus - not at all! But neither did he complain when Neji made his decision and came to them. Two lovers were even better than one.Sequel toMake the Sweat Drip Out of Every Porebut can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hoshigaki Kisame, Haruno Sakura/Hoshigaki Kisame/Hyuuga Neji
Series: Naruto Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	when I get to where I’m going, gonna have you trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bad Girls" by M.I.A.

Since the first evening she’d discovered just how compatible she was with Kisame, Sakura had barely left his home for anything other than a change of clothes, her shifts at the hospital, and visiting friends. Every other moment was spent with him – occasionally sparring, but frequently fucking. He submitted to her so easily, so beautifully, and she loved how he was willing to do as she ordered and fuck her as if he was the one in charge, even when they both knew that she was the boss there.

Kisame had confessed to her that Neji had been coming around for a while, arguably because it was part of his job to see how the former Akatsuki members were settling in, but more frequently than the others ever saw him. Kisame had noticed the Hyuuga’s slight flush whenever Kisame happened to be shirtless when he came around, and because he was so used to being able to sense him when he was nearby, he’d not really registered, at first, that he’d been there and watching while Sakura took him in the clearing and then the onsen the other evening.

Sakura, in turn, told Kisame that she’d been subtly encouraging Neji to approach her from the moment she noticed him watching her when she sparred with Lee. She knew him well enough to know he couldn’t be the one being approached, but she wanted him to ask for what he wanted, not just approach her. She hoped, now that she’d outright told him and he’d seen her with Kisame, that he would do just that.

They wouldn’t have long to wait.

It was late afternoon, neither of them had anywhere else to be, and Sakura had Kisame’s wrists bound and held in one hand as she pressed up against his back, mouth leaving vivid marks on the tough skin of his shoulders and neck as he sank slowly onto the dildo she’d created and fixed to the floor. It was the same size and shape as hers when she was using the ‘sexy jutsu’, and Kisame was only halfway down and panting heavily, his legs spread wide and trembling as she controlled exactly how fast he could lower himself.

“I’m going to make you come on this cock once it’s buried in your hole,” she murmured against his ear, smirking when he shuddered and moaned brokenly. “And then I’ll fuck you on the real thing. Bend you over and pin you down and fuck you until you come again. And then I’ll fill you, let you feel how good it is to have someone fuck their cum into you, and then plug you up until I’m ready to take you again.” Kisame whimpered, head falling back onto her shoulder as she lowered him just a little further.

“Please,” he whimpered, and Sakura kissed his throat over the bite mark she’d been renewing every night since day one.

“Patience, sweetheart. I won’t be able to do that if you’re not good, and you _do_ want to be good for me, don’t you?” she asked. He moaned again.

“Yesssss,” he hissed, and Sakura kissed his jaw.

“Good boy.” He shook in her hold, thighs quivering.

A knock at the front door, light and almost hesitant, had her tightening her grip to hold Kisame still as she stretched out her chakra sense. A smirk stole over her mouth as she realised who it was.

“We have a certain pretty brat come to visit,” she murmured, and Kisame’s breath hitched. She kissed his cheek. “Stay right here until I get back, won’t you?”

“Yes ma’am,” he whined out softly, and then held himself entirely still – trembling the entire time – as she drew away. She trailed her hand over his shoulders as she moved around his kneeling form, stroking his cheek lightly before she was too far away to reach him, and cast a glance back at him over her shoulder as she left the room for the front door.

He was flushed and shaking, his knees spread wide and his big cock flushed and leaking against his belly as he hovered, half impaled, on the replica of her cock.

She went to the door and opened it, and was entirely unsurprised to find Neji on the doorstep.

His cheeks were pink with a blush, and he was avoiding her eyes.

“And what can I do for you, Neji?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorframe. His eyes flickered over her biceps and down to her thighs briefly before they darted back up to her face. He then looked away, flushing a darker pink as he realised he’d been caught. He mumbled something she only half-caught, and she tilted her head slightly. He didn’t repeat himself, instead just glancing at her again and then looking away.

She sighed to herself, barely louder than a regular exhale, and reached out to grasp his chin. He twitched but didn’t try to pull away, and she dragged his face down to only an inch from hers.

“Say it,” she ordered, “and say it clearly. If you don’t, you don’t get what you ask for.”

He trembled in her grip, but then he obeyed her instruction and did so with such _ease_ that Sakura was certain he’d wanted to _belong to someone_ for longer than he’d been watching her or hanging around Kisame.

“Please let me be yours.” He had whispered it, but it was so much clearer than his original mumble that Sakura decided to let it pass. This time, at least. He would have to be more accurate about following her orders in future… but that was a discussion for another time. She couldn’t leave Kisame as he was for much longer – but she could bring another person back with her.

She smiled, sliding her hand along his jaw and hooking it around the back of his neck, drawing him in the last little distance to press a firm kiss to his mouth, relishing in how he shuddered in her grip.

“Good boy,” she murmured, and received another shudder from the man in her grip. She then stepped back inside fully, pulling him with her, and shut the door behind him.

Neji’s breath caught when Sakura led him into the room where Kisame was waiting, panting and trembling and half-impaled on a fake cock that was fixed to the floor beneath him. He released a sound almost like a sob when Sakura stepped into the room behind Neji, his thick cock twitching and leaking a thin stream of precum as his shaking thighs trembled harder.

“ _Please,_ ” the big man begged as Sakura came closer, guiding Neji the whole way with her hands on his shoulders. “I need to—”

“Shh, sweetheart, I know,” Sakura hushed Kisame, tone gentle, and brought Neji to stand only a metre away. She pressed down on his shoulders, and Neji went to his knees instantly, only just barely slowing himself enough he didn’t crash into the floor knees-first. His eyes were flitting between Kisame’s heaving chest, the space between his thighs where the dildo was visible, and his huge, hard, gorgeous cock as Sakura moved around, settling to her knees behind Kisame and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. She looked small yet incredibly powerful behind him, and Neji bit his lip hard as he watched her trail a hand over Kisame’s pectorals and down his abdomen, her fingers slipping around his cock and giving a stroke that had Kisame releasing another sob. Neji was absolutely transfixed by the sight, jaw dropping slightly open as he saw another little stream of precum spill from Kisame’s tip.

Fuck, but he _wanted_ to taste him so badly. He wanted to taste Sakura too, if she’d let him, but right now he _really_ wanted to get his mouth on that amazing cock, wanted to feel it pushing into the back of his throat and filling his mouth and sitting heavy on his tongue.

His own cock throbbed in his pants, and he swallowed thickly as Sakura put her hand on Kisame’s thigh and pressed down, making the shaking man drop and take the rest of the dildo all at once. Kisame cried out, cock releasing a bigger spurt of precum, as his legs finally relaxed and he sank all the way down to the base of the dildo.

Sakura’s hand moved back to Kisame’s cock, cupping his balls and fondling them for a moment before her fingers encircled the base and gave a slow stroke up and down.

“Doesn’t he look amazing like this, Neji?” Sakura asked, tone almost casual, and Neji’s eyes flicked up to her before inevitably drifting back down over Kisame’s sculpted, trembling body to his cock once more. “I asked a question, so I expect an answer,” she said, voice going hard, and Neji’s cock twitched in his pants. He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth and managed to answer.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied, voice already hoarse. What would he sound like, he wondered, if he managed to get Kisame’s cock in his throat? “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll let it slide for now,” Sakura responded, and then her voice went casual again. “Strip, Neji, and then I want you on your knees at the end of the couch, back towards it.”

Anticipatory arousal curled in his belly, and he swallowed again.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good boy.” His stomach fluttered at the praise, and he had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from moaning. Sakura seemed to dismiss him from her thoughts as he shed his clothing as quickly as he could manage, instead gripping Kisame by the hip and his arms behind his back to make him rise and fall on the dildo he was sitting on. Neji quickly moved to the couch and knelt by one end, back towards the solid arm. His cock was hard against his belly, and he wanted to touch himself, but Sakura hadn’t given him permission yet. He wanted to behave for her, to do as she ordered and get called ‘good’ again.

Neji clenched his hands on his thighs to stop himself from touching his cock and waited, eyes fixed on the couple in the middle of the room.

Kisame felt filled and _owned_ as Sakura made him ride the resin cock she’d fixed to the floor, her powerful hands lifting him and dragging him back down, and he moaned a little as he watched Neji – pretty, strong, yet soft-looking Neji – hurry to strip and position himself where Sakura had ordered him to go.

“Change of plans now he’s here,” Sakura murmured in his ear as she lifted him all the way off the dildo. He sobbed a little at how empty he felt, but Sakura wasn’t letting him move even an inch. “I’ll fuck you over the side of the couch, and he’ll suck your cock while I do.” Kisame groaned at the idea – he could imagine those pale lips slick with spit and flushed red from abuse as they were stretched wide around him – and nodded his agreement. He struggled a little to get his legs working once Sakura had lifted him to his feet, but her hands on him were immovable as always and he was guided over to the couch.

Neji stared up at him with flushed cheeks and an open, panting mouth as Kisame was led over and made to stand in front of him, and Sakura untied Kisame’s arms – simply by _snapping the rope, fuck!_ – and kicked his legs slightly wider apart.

“Hands on the couch, Kisame,” she ordered, and he instantly obeyed her. She then did a technique that resulted in a small surge of chakra and a large plume of smoke that was gone almost as fast as it arrived, and then her hands – slightly bigger but still recognisable as hers – were on his hips, making him arch his back slightly, presenting his ass to her.

Kisame’s hole was swollen and red from how she’d fucked him on the dildo, but was still wet with lube and perfectly able to take her cock if she lubed up – or even if she didn’t. She dropped her skirt and slicked her cock, smirking a bit at how Neji made a hungry sound from beneath Kisame, and then she rubbed the sensitive head against his hole. He sucked in a sharp breath, then let it out slowly, shakily. He didn’t move, though, and Sakura leaned forwards to brush a kiss against the back of his shoulder, one of the few places she could reach with their height difference.

Then she eased her cock into his ass, slow and steady, until she was balls-deep and needing to resort to medical jutsu to keep herself from spilling inside him immediately. She reached forwards, twining a hand in his hair and then hauling him up straighter, driving herself deeper and making him moan as his ass clenched down around her.

She looked down, past his heaving chest, to where Neji was still kneeling, wide-eyed and salivating as Kisame’s cock bobbed mere inches from his face.

“Get your mouth on him, Neji,” she ordered, ignoring the fact that her voice was deeper than she was familiar with, and Neji’s eyes flicked up to her before returning to Kisame’s cock. “You can take it all, can’t you?” Neji whimpered, nodding. Sakura smirked, still buried to the hilt inside Kisame’s trembling but silent body, and reached down with the hand that had been on Kisame’s hip to touch her fingertips to Neji’s damp, parted lips. “Be a good little cocksucker for us, won’t you?” she crooned, and Neji whined. Sakura knew then that she truly had him.

He rose up on his knees a bit, and sucked the head of Kisame’s cock into his mouth with a moan that was equal parts desire and relief at _finally_ being able to have what he wanted. The taste of him was exactly what Neji had hoped for, and his thickness stretched his jaw and lips almost to the point of discomfort as he did his best to take every inch. The head reached the back of his throat and he tilted his head slightly, sucking in a deep breath through his nose and then pushing past that so his nose was brushing the warm skin of Kisame’s lower belly. His mind went hazy, bliss settling on him as his mouth and throat were filled with the heavy warmth of a hard cock, Kisame’s scent pure and strong in his nose – saltwater and seaweed, despite being nowhere near the ocean. His hands were limp on his thighs, his cock hard and leaking as his entire world narrowed in on the taste and feel of Kisame’s cock in his throat and mouth. He breathed out and then in again through his nose, trying to take the last half-inch and moaning brokenly as his throat ached from the fullness.

Had he more presence of mind, he would wonder how Sakura had managed to take it in her pussy so easily the other night.

Neji whined a protest as the cock in his mouth was drawn away slightly, trying to get it back in his throat, only to almost choke when it was thrust back in suddenly. He gagged a little, throat convulsing, pulling off reluctantly to cough. His teary eyes cleared a little, and he realised that Sakura was fucking into Kisame, and that was why his cock had been pulled away and then brought back so swiftly.

She stopped moving, making Kisame whine – open-mouthed above Neji, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed, hands braced on the arm of the couch with one of Sakura’s hands on his shoulder and the other on his hip – and raised an eyebrow at Neji.

“Well?” she asked him, looking down at him with cool green eyes, and Neji hurried to get his mouth back on Kisame’s cock. This time he kept his head still, holding himself immobile as he took only half the big man’s cock past his lips, waiting there as Sakura’s cock was only half in Kisame and he wanted to feel the full effect of her fucking into him. “Kisame, you can use one hand to hold his head, but if you take the other off the couch before I move you, you won’t be allowed to come today.” Kisame whimpered, and then one of his huge hands was curled around Neji’s head, big fingers tangling in his hair and gripping his skull gently. Neji moaned, eyes almost rolling up in his head. “Neji, keep your hands on your thighs, and don’t you dare touch your cock yet.” He placed his hands more firmly on his thighs, close to his knees, and spread his fingers slightly to make his grip more stable. “Good boys, both of you.”

And then there was a cock fucking deep into his throat, forced in and dragged out as he was held in place by the big hand on his head, occasionally gagging and almost constantly drooling as he was roughly used for the pleasure of the two above him.

Kisame didn’t know what to focus on – the tight, hot, sloppy mouth around his cock, or the hard cock pounding into his ass mercilessly – and so he just gave up thinking and let Sakura do what she wished. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip, and the combination grip was all she needed to haul him back onto her cock as she slammed into him over and over again, each forward thrust jolting him into Neji’s sweet mouth and throat in turn.

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?” she asked him, voice lower due to her jutsu and rough with pleasure. Her lips pressed against the back of his shoulder as she changed up her rhythm, remaining mostly inside him and fucking into him with short, sharp little thrusts of her hips. “Want to spill down Neji’s throat and make him choke on it? Or maybe dirty that pretty face of his?” she suggested, and Kisame whined as her words – loud in the mostly quiet room – made Neji moan around his cock, throat vibrating around the sensitive head.

“Please,” he whimpered, entire body on edge from already having gone so long without being permitted an orgasm. “Anything, just need to come.” One of Sakura’s hands shifted, moving around from his shoulder to cover his pectoral, deft fingertips plucking at the nipple and making him whimper again.

“Then do it,” she ordered, drawing her hips back and giving one more solid thrust forward that pushed him deeper in Neji’s throat and made him gag – and the combined stimulation was suddenly too much, and Kisame cried out as his knees buckled with the force at which his orgasm ripped out of him. Sakura’s strong hands on his hip and chest were the only thing holding him up as he trembled and sobbed through his orgasm.

Sakura watched in satisfaction as Kisame came hard, only just managing to hold back her own orgasm at how his body clamped down around her. She was aware of Neji forcibly pulling away from Kisame at one point, teary-eyed, gagging and coughing as some of Kisame’s cum spilled past his reddened lips and dirtied his flushed face. The last few spurts of Kisame’s orgasm fell across Neji’s flushed cheeks as he sat back on his heels, cum dripping onto his chest as he knelt there and panted, his own cock looking almost painfully hard and weeping precum copiously. His hands remained obediently on his thighs, though, and that had Sakura groaning as she fucked into Kisame a few more times – pretending to ignore his overwhelmed whimpers – before she pushed as deep as she could manage and spilled inside him. She remained there for a long moment, holding him up, buried to the hilt inside him even as a trickle of cum leaked out around her cock, and then she took a single step to the side and knelt, laying him on the floor face-down and easing out of him. He sobbed into the wooden floor but didn’t attempt to move – thighs splayed, hips raised, arms in front of his head – and Sakura admired the sight of his red, puffy hole leaking her cum.

She turned to Neji and reached for him, grasping his chin and tilting his face this way and that in order to admire the utterly debauched picture he made. His eyes were still glazed and slightly teary from choking on Kisame’s cock.

“Pretty boy,” she murmured, and he quivered in quite a pleasant manner, open-mouthed and panting. It seemed he had the same kind of thing for praise that Kisame did. How cute. “Why don’t you clean him up, hm?” She tapped a finger against his tongue suggestively and then released him. She stood, moving out from between Kisame’s thighs, and to her delight Neji needed no more prompting nor instruction. He crawled into her previous position and spread Kisame’s cheeks with his hands, wasting no time in licking up the small stream of cum that had leaked from Kisame’s hole and plunging his tongue past the puffy rim.

She released the jutsu keeping her in her current form, and settled on the couch – fingers lightly tracing over her sensitive clit – to watch.

Kisame jolted and cried out at the touch of Neji’s tongue to his hole, and then melted into the floor and moaned as the strong muscle pushed past his aching rim, fucking in and out of him in slow, curling strokes. Slick, suckling noises and little grunts and moans of pleasure came from Neji as he ate Sakura’s cum out of Kisame, and the big man almost sobbed as he felt his cock attempting to harden again. Instead, he whined, low and long, and buried his face in his forearms as he pushed back against the insistent tongue lapping at his rim. Neji’s hands were almost as strong as Sakura’s, but without the pure muscle behind it that she had, holding Kisame’s cheeks apart to allow him access to his hole.

Against his will, his cock started to harden again, and he sank his teeth into his forearm in an attempt to stave it off.

Strong hands gripped his arm and jaw suddenly, prying his mouth off his arm and forcing him to look up to see Sakura’s stern disapproval. Her hand glowed green with healing chakra, mending the wound he’d caused himself, and then when it died away, she grabbed his face between both hands.

“The only marks on you are to be from me,” she ordered, and he whined apologetically before crying out in shock as Neji _nibbled_ his rim. “Neji, that’s _enough_!” Kisame whimpered when the other man stopped immediately, even his hands pulling away from Kisame’s ass, and Sakura met his teary eyes with her stern green pair. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kisame choked out, and Sakura’s icy disapproval melted away. He nuzzled into her hand when she stroked his cheek.

“Good boy,” she murmured, tone gentler now, and Kisame almost sobbed again in relief that she had forgiven him. She leaned down, kissed his teary cheek, and then drew him up and forward until he was kneeling, sore ass resting carefully on his heels. Despite his distress, his cock was still hard.

A tiny whimper came from behind him, and Sakura stood from her crouch to walk around him. He didn’t turn, knowing to stay where Sakura had put him, and instead listened intently as she murmured a soft apology to Neji.

She had been so set on reprimanding Kisame that she’d been too harsh with Neji, especially for their first (and rather intense) time together. She knelt beside him, stroking her hand through his hair gently and then drawing him into her lap, his legs draped over her thighs and head tucked against her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her neck. The other was tucked between them, grasping the shirt she still wore.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, and he peered up at her with hazy, worried eyes. She kissed his forehead. “I didn’t mean to sound like I was telling you off when you were just doing what I’d told you to.”

He was relaxing in her arms now, and the distress was easing from his expression. She stood, keeping him in her arms, and he yelped and wrapped his legs around her waist automatically, shock flitting across his face. She smirked as his cock regained full hardness, having softened slightly in his distress, and carried him to the couch, easily detaching him from her and spinning him around so he was placed on the wide cushions on all fours. His hair fell forward about his face, partially tangled and some of it marked with cum but still mostly smooth, and Sakura gathered it up in one hand, wrapping it around her fist and gripping it like a leash. He gasped as she gave a firm tug, head moving with the pull and back arching like it was automatic for him to present himself in such a way when his hair was pulled.

“Do you want to be fucked like this, pretty boy?” she asked, letting her voice drop a little, and Neji moaned, all signs of previous distress gone as she spread his cheeks with her free hand. His little pink hole was closed up tight, but when she rubbed her thumb over it, he flexed and it relaxed almost instantly beneath her touch. “That looks like a yes.”

“Yes, please,” he moaned, dropping his shoulders as much as he could with his hair in her grasp, tilting his ass towards her. “Wanted it ever since I saw you together.”

“Little voyeur,” she tutted, and he whined. “Kisame, get the lube and your plug.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kisame responded instantly, standing to do just that. Sakura rubbed her thumb against Neji’s rim slowly while she waited – not that she had to wait for long, considering the stuff she’d asked for was just across the room – and hummed consideringly at how Neji’s hole was yielding so easily.

“How many times did you jerk off with your fingers stuffed inside your ass this week, Neji?” she asked just as Kisame knelt by her side again. Neji moaned at her words.

“At least twice each day, Ma’am,” he admitted, and Sakura made a faux-considering noise.

“And how many so far today, pretty?”

“Just once, Ma’am. This morning.” He keened quietly as she slicked her thumb and pressed it inside him, his body trembling but giving way with ease. She tugged lightly to one side, raising a brow – impressed – when his rim relaxed for her to hold him partially open with just her thumb. His muscles fluttered slightly, but he remained open.

“And how many fingers?”

“Three most days. Can’t get the angle right for more.” He sounded breathless, and when Sakura glanced at Kisame, his eyes were wide and lustful, his gaze fixed on where Neji’s hole was fluttering about her thumb.

“Kisame, get that plug in yourself while I spread this greedy hole open for your cock,” she ordered, getting moans from both men. Kisame instantly moved to obey, and Sakura released Neji’s hair – his chest dropping to the couch beneath him, head pressing into the cushions and making his back arch even further, presenting himself like a bitch from the Inuzuka kennels – to spread lubricant over her fingers, her thumb still inside Neji for the moment.

Neji moaned into the warm thigh beneath his face as four of Sakura’s fingers plunged in and out of his hole, stroking over his prostate, stretching him wide open, slick, filthy noises filling the air from how much lube she’d fucked into his desperate hole. Her other hand was pressed against his back, holding him down, preventing him from bucking back against her fingers, and his wrists were being held – crossed behind his back – by one of Kisame’s large hands. The man’s cock was inches from his face, but he’d been forbidden to suck it while Sakura was preparing him, and so all he could do was press his face into Kisame’s thigh and moan and cry out as she took her time making sure his ass was prepared for Kisame’s cock.

When she removed her fingers from him, leaving him empty and gaping and _wanting_ , he gave a cry of protest and attempted to push back to follow her fingers. Her hand on his spine, and Kisame’s inescapable hold on his arms, meant he didn’t move an inch, and he whined – both impossibly aroused and almost violently unhappy about his ass being empty – when his protest and attempted movement didn’t result in being filled again. Sakura’s hand returned, but not in the way he’d hoped – instead, she laid a heavy smack against his ass.

He jerked, shocked, a high-pitched squeal escaping him at the sudden blow.

“If you can’t behave, you won’t get to come,” Sakura told him harshly, and his gut clenched. A cold knot of tension settled into his belly at the thought of being left with this empty feeling, and he whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” he whined into Kisame’s thigh. “Sorry, ‘m sorry, please—"

“Shh,” Kisame soothed him, even as Sakura’s hand went gentle on his ass and rubbed the soreness away. She leaned over him, hips pressed against his ass and lips coming to brush against the nape of his neck as she embraced and covered him.

“You’re forgiven, pretty brat,” she murmured, voice warmer again. “But keep in mind that good behaviour is rewarded, not poor behaviour. Understand?”

“Nn, yes ma’am,” he whined, and she kissed the curve of his neck before pulling back. She took hold of his arms as she did so, hauling him up so his chest was off the couch and he was balanced on his knees, still bent forwards but supported by the hold on his arms from behind rather than by his own on the couch.

“Good boy. Kisame,” Sakura said, an order clearly contained within the single utterance of the man’s name, and Kisame moved away from where he had been seated before. There was some shuffling, and a change of hold as Kisame grasped his forearms in one hand again, and then Sakura was in front of him, his hair gathered in her hand as a fat cock rubbed against his greedy hole and then slowly – so, so slowly – started to press into him.

Sakura watched Neji’s face as Kisame sank into him, her free hand reaching down to play with her clit as she watched Neji’s eyes flutter and roll up in his head with each inch that pushed into his body. By the time Kisame’s hips were flush to Neji’s ass, the latter was almost drooling, his mouth hanging open and panting. Little moans escaped him with each exhale, and Sakura was tempted to give herself a cock again to see how he reacted with a cock in each hole.

Actually, there was no reason for her _not_ to. She might enjoy having a cock in her pussy, but she also enjoyed burying herself in a wet, willing hole, and there was no doubt in her mind that Neji was exactly that.

“Do you want my cock too, pretty boy?” she asked, shaping the seals for the jutsu one-handed and transforming right before his dazed eyes. Her cock was already hard, her arousal transferring from one form to the next, and Neji moaned and strained towards her, unable to reach her due to her grasp on his hair and Kisame’s on his arms. “Should we fuck you between us? Make you a sloppy wreck?” Neji moaned, Kisame echoing him a moment later, his thrusts into Neji increasing in speed and power. Sakura remained still and silent for a moment, just appreciating the sight of Neji hanging off Kisame’s cock. They were so pretty together, especially with how much of a wreck Neji already was.

And Kisame was looking desperate, no doubt due to the plug jostling against his prostate as he thrust. She did so enjoy dragging out the pleasure her partner – or partners, now – were experiencing.

“Well?” she demanded lazily, stroking her cock with one hand. “Should I fuck your throat like Kisame did earlier? Ruin your throat while he fucks you so hard you’ll be gaping all night?” Neji keened, breathy and broken.

“Plea-aah!” he whined, mouth falling open desperately before he could even voice the ‘s’ properly. Kisame was still fucking into him, hard and rough, and Sakura rose up on her knees to guide her cock into Neji’s mouth. He moaned like a dying man given water as he got his mouth around her, and she held his hair tight as she fell into rhythm with Kisame, fucking into Neji’s mouth and throat in time with Kisame’s thrusts into his ass. He took each thrust like a professional whore, not a hint of gagging or choking to be felt, though his throat still convulsed around her when she was buried to the hilt, and Sakura was getting far too close to her peak far too quickly. She reached out to Kisame with her free hand, hooking it around the back of his neck and dragging him in to kiss him roughly. He moaned into her kiss as she bit and tugged on his lower lip, his rhythmic thrusts stuttering.

“Close,” Kisame panted against her mouth, hips jerking and rhythm disappearing into erratic, powerful thrusts, and Sakura dragged her thumb over his pulse firmly. He moaned, and Sakura let her own control over her body lapse enough to no longer be actively holding off her orgasm.

“Then come,” she ordered, and as Kisame did so, Sakura focused on fucking into Neji’s throat until she too was spilling cum into a warm, wet hole for the second time that night.

Neji swallowed around Sakura’s cock best he could, coughing a little when she pulled out and he could taste her cum in the back of his throat and on his lips, exactly as it had tasted when he licked it out of Kisame earlier. Kisame was still buried in his ass but no longer moving, and Neji whined brokenly – throat aching and the sound coming out raspy – when he realised they’d both orgasmed again and he’d yet to reach his peak even once. His cock was so hard and aching he might come immediately if either one of them touched him.

“You’ve been very good for us, pretty boy,” Sakura, female-bodied once more, murmured, as she pushed him up and back, leaving him straddling Kisame’s lap backwards – still impaled on his still-hard cock – as she placed her hands on his thighs and leaned towards him. She kissed the corner of his mouth, her tongue flicking out a moment later and collecting the drops of cum lingering there, and Neji moaned. “Hold him still for me, Kisame,” she said, and Neji shuddered as Kisame’s arms wrapped around his chest and shoulders like steel bands. Sakura slid down, her hands still on his thighs, and Neji _screamed_ when her mouth sank down on his hypersensitive cock. His entire body tensed as he spilled into her mouth just from having it on him, his raspy scream breaking off in a harsh sob as his vision went dark.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but when he came to, Sakura was still in front of him and was now kissing Kisame over his shoulder, wet and messy and open-mouthed, and Neji whimpered softly – his abused throat _throbbing_ painfully – when he realised Sakura was using her tongue to pass his cum into Kisame’s mouth. His now-soft and tender cock made a valiant attempt to rise again, especially because Kisame was still half-hard inside him, but he was so exhausted that he felt like he was only moments from passing out again.

So he just let his head drop back onto Kisame’s shoulder, and drifted towards a doze.

Kisame moaned as Sakura kissed him, her mouth still full of Neji’s cum, and returned her kiss eagerly as she fed it into his mouth. He heard Neji whimper quietly, but then the smaller man went almost limp in his embrace, head lolling back onto Kisame’s shoulder. Sakura ended the kiss with a light peck, and Kisame swallowed what remained in his mouth as she sat back and her bright eyes drifted from him to Neji and back again.

“Onsen?” she asked lightly, and Kisame grinned back at her.

“Onsen,” he agreed, groaning a little as Sakura lifted Neji off his slightly oversensitive cock and held him bridal-style, much like she’d carried him that first time. Neji curled into her embrace, head resting on her shoulder, his long hair messy with spit and sweat and cum, and Sakura briefly held him with only one arm to help Kisame to his feet.

He would never get used to her strength – and he would never stop being turned on by how casually she used it – but that was part of the appeal.

He bent and kissed her briefly, unable to resist, and she squeezed his wrist firmly – just for a moment – before adjusting her hold on Neji and starting towards the back of the house. Kisame followed – wincing a little at the constant pressure to his prostate from the plug still inside him – and wondered if she would make him keep it in overnight or if she’d let him go without. He was happy either way, of course – he was hers, just like Neji now was – but it would be nice to know how much walking he’d need to do with it in him.

As if reading his mind, Sakura glanced back at him just after they stepped into the shower area he’d set up, and then she smirked at him deviously.

“If you can make me come without using your hands or your cock, the plug can come out. If you need either, it stays in. Agreeable?” she asked, as if setting the boundaries of a spar. Kisame grinned, already anticipating the taste of her on his tongue. Damn, but he’d gotten lucky! And now with Neji as well… yeah, he fuckin’ _loved_ living in Konoha.

“Definitely agreeable.”


End file.
